Genuine Love
by Sweetatoo
Summary: "A witch can't live without her warlock." Is it worth it for her to feel, to love again? To become human once again? What if he doesn't receive her love like she hopes? What if he's disgusted by her and treats her poorly? She has no clue.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass or its characters. If I did, Lelouch would have confessed his love for C.C. a long time ago.

--------------OoOoOoOoO--------------

He would do it today.

No hesitation, no turning back, no reconsidering.

No matter what she might say, he wouldn't give up.

Yes, he would do it now. Now or never—

But wait weren't they currently in school? And this may get a little bit embarrassing if things didn't go as planned, and knowing her, she would ju—

"Uh…Lulu?" A soft, timid voice called out from his right, snapping him out of his reveries immediately, and causing him to turn sideways so quickly that it was a great wonder why his neck didn't break yet.

The raven-haired teen looked up at the orange-haired girl who was known to have a secret (though not a secret anymore since it's becoming too obvious) and forever-lasting crush on him, and forcing a smile on his face "Hey, Shirley, what can I do for you?"

The girl suddenly flinched and fidgeting with her fingers, trying not to look at him in the eye. She was apparently blushing and didn't want him to see it. But he saw it anyway, it's kind of hard _not _to.

Hm, weird, Lelouch thought. He always knew that Shirley had a _very_ special thing for him, and she always got nervous whenever she's alone with him, but he never expected it to get _this _worse.

"Are you ok Shirley? Are you sure you don't have a fever or something?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked up at him, quite shocked, but relieved at the same time. Seriously, sometimes his romance-oblivious personality helped not to put her in much more embarrassing situations than she already put herself into and sighed. Thank God there's no one around— ok, now or never, she thought before bracing herself up.

"I'm fine, Lulu. Thanks for your concern, but I just have one very quick question," she said, trying to sound not too interested. "What is it Shirley?" He asked and the smile was back on his face again, and it immediately made her forget how to breathe, temporarily. Gosh the way he said her name and smiled when he did so always made her want to melt right then and there. Come on, Shirley, just do it! He's just a boy, a _mere_ boy! She thought desperately, trying to get her thoughts together while fidgeting her fingers again.

"Well….I was just wondering……back then when you said you were……going…to…a—"

"LULU! SHIRLEY!" A booming voice sounded in the distance, causing them to jump two feet into the air. Actually, only Shirley did, Lelouch just flinched. A calm guy like him never did such thing. He had to keep his composure all the time.

Madame President…..Oh, I am so going to kill her later……She made a mental note to herself as the fluffy blonde strolled towards them, completely oblivious to Shirley's beef-red face.

"Milly, what brings you here?" Lelouch said politely. But deep down inside, he was grunting and praying that she wouldn't come here to talk about some inhuman themes that she might have just recently come up ever again. The bunny dressing for Easter was far more than enough to last him this lifetime. So no thanks.

"My, my," Milly smirked. "Is it not ok for me to go see my old, good friends?"

"Of course it is, Madame President," Shirley chirped in, putting her hot face skillfully behind the cheery, normal-colored one. However, deep down inside, her train of thoughts was the same as Lelouch's. Especially with that maniac, wider-than-necessary smile plastered on her face, it couldn't be a good sign.

"I see," Milly huffed jokingly, apparently the unspoken words were all written on their faces, and putting her hands on her hips. The smirk was getting wider and scarier, sending chills up and down the spines of the poor teens in front of her. "Lelouch, who was it that you were mentioning about earlier?" She went straight to the point. Seductive eyes, the perverted smile visible on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooooooooooooooo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even now at home, Lelouch couldn't quite comprehend what had happened right after that question was asked because everything just went by so fast. First the ginger-haired girl standing beside him the entire time disappeared like a puff of smoke, and the next thing he knew, she already tackled the other girl to the ground, hands clapped over the blonde's mouth, muffling all the words she was going to say. And as he blinked, the girl he had once thought was so fragile had already pulled the other one up so violently he was afraid she might tear up her arm and dragged her away, saying some incomprehensible things to the utterly confused blonde, and shouting some pretty comprehensible things to her crush over her shoulder "Lunch is almost over Lulu! Better get to class!" and ran the opposite direction, leaving him alone again, staring after them. This was a very bad excuse on her part, he realized, because lunch had only started ten minutes ago and it wouldn't end for another twenty minutes...

And he couldn't even talk to either of them after that incident. Milly locked herself in the Council meeting room, saying she had something really important that she had to do. About Shirley, she left the classroom as quickly as possible after the final bell rang, saying something about having swim practice; she didn't spare him a second glance. Other people were useless, they wouldn't say or mention anything, but Lelouch wasn't _that_ oblivious. Milly must have threatened to make all of them wear unbelievably embarrassing clothes for her themes or something if they were to stir up whatever disaster had happened.

Girls, he thought amusedly, shaking his head. He would never understand them for as long as he lived. As he was turning around to face his laptop, a small frown appeared on his face as he remembered what Milly had said earlier. She might be a fluffy woman all the time. Carefree, happy, cheery and often coming up with something normal people would never _ever _dream of, she was no fool. Everything she said, they must have some meanings behind them. Well, you don't become the President of the Council for nothing.

"Now what did I say….?" He asked himself, putting his chin between his fingers and trying to remember the events that happened earlier that day. Let's see, in the mornings, he just said hi's to all the girls that waved at him (literally _all_ the girls, that's why he's not so much of a talkative person. Just all the politeness in the mornings to his fangirls could tire a man out fast enough). He answered Rivalz's random questions. He talked to whoever that came up to his desk. He complained about Milly's strange taste in school themes for the umpteenth time. He talked to C.C. a bit (he didn't know why but they never talked much during school). He talked to Shirley at lunch, and that was it……wait a second, Shirley….she was acting strange too, wasn't she?

His frown deepened as he recalled those events once again, trying to find a hole in there somewhere. What had made the two sort of calm women to act so out of their characters like that?

Unbeknownst to him, C.C. had already let herself in his room, got dressed and now clad in only a white, long T-shirt of his, and flopped down on the bed, making herself comfortable. She looked up at him with much interest and amusement when she didn't hear him make a sound. With that troubled look on his face, it's like he's in his own little world again. But this time, it's a little bit different. The world he's in right now wasn't the Zero's, his ego's side, but just some typical dreamy teenager's. The look said it all. It's very rare to see him like that, concerning with anything but the idea of taking over Britainnia and tactics and plans to get there. She kept studying him with Cheese-kun pressed firmly against her chest. Her golden eyes glowed with more amusement than ever.

After a moment….

"I don't remember saying anything immature. What does she mean by that?" He sighed exasperately and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated when his memories wouldn't cooperate with him. Maybe a glass of water would help, he thought and turned around— and yelped. All composure lost at the moment. Needless to say that a figure lying on his bed, staring attentively at him, with eyes burning into his back the entire time– not to mention emotionless, soundless was more than enough to make anyone jump out of their skin. Lelouch was no exception.

"Did I scare you boya?" C.C. asked, smirking.

He didn't answer right away simply because he was short of breaths. He was a physically-weak man and everybody knew that. But really who cares? As long as his good looks, his fascinating charm, his no-one-can-compete-against brains were still there, girls were still drooling over him and he was still the most popular boy on the whole campus.

"No, you didn't," he replied after a while, getting his composure back. He wouldn't let her get the chance to tease him again. At least not until he asked her this important question. And he wanted her to be serious. No, to be precise, to take him seriously.

"I see. You're getting used to my tactics," C.C. smiled approvingly, rolling on the bed, her back was to him.

"Hey, you're going to sleep?" Lelouch asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering how anyone could go to bed at 3 in the afternoon. Well, witches aren't human, so they're exceptions, he mused. "What's the problem? No afternoon pizza?" He teased.

When she didn't answer, his frown returned slowly.

"C.C. are you alright?" He asked, worry evident in his voice. As he stood up and was about to take a step forward, she rolled back, facing him and spoke in her monotonous voice "Who were you talking about, Lelouch?" Like Milly, she was straight to the point.

First of all, if a girl who was normally totally impassionate about everything. The one whose wish was to die, to have her existence erased, suddenly got interested into _something_ then that _something_ must be extremely important _and_ life-threatening.

Lelouch just learned that now.

But what was it? He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"You know," he replied, sitting down to prepare himself for any kind of disaster that was about to befall. "This is strange. I got this so many times today and I really, honestly, don't know what you all are trying to indicate."

Beautiful, golden but impassive eyes met with passionate, beautiful, and deep violet ones and it lasted for a full minute. Such a contrast.

Even though she knew he hardly showed any passions towards anything or anyone (except Nunnaly since she was the light of his life, the reason he was doing all of this creating worlds). So seeing those eyes looking at her like that, it's quite a rare and special sight. She almost smiled.

But she kept on a poker face and with a small sigh, she sat up, hugging the Cheese-kun much closer to her. "You fell asleep today," she said matter-of-factly.

An eyebrow was raised. Alright, he fell asleep in class, not a big deal. She should have known by now that staying up all night trying to come up with plans for the Black Nights must have gotten to him. He had two very busy lives here.

She continued on as he wasn't going to say anything "And you were talking during your sleep. Jog your memory yet Lelouch?"

He thought he noticed a little jealousy glowing in her eyes, but he must have imagined it. C.C. was not a jealous type.

So he let that pass and focused on what she had just said, and felt so numb as the words started to sink in..…

No…way…..was his only thought at the moment.

Talking while sleeping. A very bad habit Lelouch had developed in his early childhood. Everything he did wrong or wanted to do so badly but had no courage or confidence to do, he would talk them out in his sleep, like there was another invisible person there listening to him. So whatever surprises or secrets he's trying to keep vanished instantly, and he hated it. That way, everyone got to know about his life way too much, and he felt invaded. Fortunately but also unfortunately, after his mother's death, Lelouch had managed to quit that habit. He didn't know how. Could it be that he was growing out of it? No idea, but he was glad. But guess what? Now, it's coming back to haunt him. Damn it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooooooooooooooo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C.C., what did I say?" Inquired Lelouch, eyes narrowing. "Please tell me, it's very important…" He trailed off, he just couldn't finish the sentence before she gave him what he wanted.

And he was pretty sure she would have heard the whole thing. The only class he had remembered falling asleep today was history and she had the same class with him. Besides she did bring up this whole thing first.

Those violet eyes were becoming too soft and passionate that she had trouble staring at them. Only one solution: she had to talk to him with her face to the wall. He would know something was up, he's no fool, but she couldn't risk being seen…..human. It's not like her.

"So you really don't remember?" She said slowly, already in the progress of rolling over.

"No," was his quick and simple reply, as if he were desperate for her answer.

C.C. stared at the wall. Why does she have this feeling? What is it? Jealousy? Longing? Lonely? Love? No….it can't be….it's too human, and she wasn't human…

"You said there's a girl you like and you wanted to ask her out, but you don't have the guts to do so. And you think she would reject you," she closed her eyes, continuing on when she didn't hear a response from him. "You kept repeating that you really liked her, that she's an important part in your life. Your life….it would be empty without her….empty, meaningless and useless…" C.C. finished the recitation, quite surprised at herself for being able to remember word for word like that.

Was she being too caring? Was that a good thing or not? Especially for someone like her?

Eyes still closed, Cheese-kun was pressed so tight to her chest that she was sure if it were a living thing, it would be suffocated by now. Why did she keep having this feeling? This strange sensation, she really hated it. Moments passed, and finally she heard some soft footsteps approaching her from behind, but she didn't turn around.

"C.C…," came the comforting voice, and she couldn't help the small smile creeping up on her face. "Thank you….If you didn't say it, I don't know when I will have the guts to."

Golden eyes flew open immediately. "What do you mean?"

"So I guess that's what people have been wondering and curious about today. Who the girl in my sleeptalking was," Lelouch smirked. Ashford academy students were nosier than he thought.

She remained silent.

"I don't know if you know her name or even know her. But she's as white and pure as snow. Her personality is a challenge though, you hardly know when it's going to switch from nice, caring to cold like ice and the other way around," he let a small smile play on his lips when he saw her body stiffen.

"Her hair is like a green waterfall, and it's so thick and soft that you can actually use it as a pillow and your sleep will be one of the most comforting ones you ever have," he continued. "She and I talk about a lot of things and she helps me through all of them. And I'm really grateful to her too, because she changed my life; she opened the window to my dark room…"

"Lelouch…" was the only thing C.C. said as she slowly turned around to face him.

"So do you know her C.C.?" He asked challengingly, amusement evident in his violet orbs.

"Is she an ordinary girl? She asked teasingly, obviously enjoying this little talk. Lelouch smiled and sat down on the bed, next to her.

"Nope. Nothing about her is what you call ordinary, but she's one of the kind. The most special one there is."

"So she's a witch then."

"A grey witch," he nodded.

"Is she beautiful?"

"The most beautiful girl I have ever met and I doubt I will be able to meet any other girls that are as amazing as she is."

C.C. smiled softly.

"And her obsession with pizza is really amusing," Lelouch commented, reaching out his hand to put it on hers. "So if she wanted to go out with me, I can arrange it for tomorrow, and I will take her anywhere she wishes."

"I think she will prefer Pizza Hut," C.C. remarked, looking up at him with hope in her eyes. She hadn't gone out anywhere lately, except for school. But that was different. She had to go to school because she was forced to. Since all she would do for the whole day was lounging on the bed, eating some pizzas and waiting for Lelouch to return. It was fine by her, but not by _him_. He insisted that she go to school with him. That or no pizza for the rest of his life (not hers because she couldn't die). So to school she went. But it turned out to be much more boring than she anticipated. All the stuff that they were learning at school, she had already learned them decades ago, like Newton's laws, Britainnian history, and many many other things she couldn't name right at the top of her head. She wanted to go somewhere else, somewhere _fun. _And Pizza Hut was always at the top of her list.

"That could be arranged," he smiled gently, removing his hand from hers to touch her chin and brush her soft, porcelain skin with his thumb. It tickled but she didn't complain.

"Do you think she loves me for who I am?" He asked, his eyes wavering.

C.C. was taken aback by this question. Was he doubting their love, doubting her love for him?

The guy was unbelievable.

"Why ask such a thing?" She frowned, but answered him before he opened his mouth. "There's a saying: A witch can't live without her warlock. What do you think of it Lelouch?"

A genuine smile crept up on his handsome face. "I think it answered my question completely. Also that saying can be vice versa."

She laughed. A happy laugh that he hadn't heard from her a long time. And it made his heart warm.

"Tomorrow's going to be the most special day of my life," he said.

"It is hers too." It indeed would be.

And bright golden orbs drowning into loving violet ones for long moments.

Lelouch wanted to say some more but he didn't realize until now that his throat was so dry that he had trouble swallowing.

Well, they lived together and she wouldn't be going anywhere. This conversation could last forever if they both wished for it.

"I'm going to get a glass of water," he said, sitting up. "Want anything?"

She shook her head slightly, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

Lelouch smiled and gently tucked her in, saying. "I will be right back. Don't go to sleep without me."

C.C. gave a light chuckle. "Don't make me wait my warlock."

"Your wish is my command my witch," he bowed politely. A smirk played on his lips as he retracted out of the room, giving the green-haired girl on his bed one last look before closing the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ooooooooooooooo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C.C. smiled to herself. The strange sensation she felt earlier had turned into something familiar, something she didn't know she cherished so much.

To think I would still feel the warmth inside my heart, she thought amusedly.

But that was worth it to be human once again for this one guy. All the previous male contractors had no love for her. They only used her as a tool to get to their big prize. They didn't even care for her.

She flinched as she remembered 50 years ago when she made a contract with this Chinese man, he had slapped her and beat her up when her advices kind of led his plans downhills. She was a witch, not a psychic. She couldn't tell what was going to happen. She gave him advices, but he had to contemplate them, not just go along with whatever she said. But she still had to stick with him because he's her contractor, until he had gone totally insane with his power and took his own life. That's when she left and found the new contractor. And the cycle kept repeating itself in its tireless circle.

But this time, it's different, she believed. This time, the man actually cared for her, and it wasn't faking. It was a genuine love. She could see it so clearly in his eyes, she could feel it when he caressed her hand. And she could hear it in his soft, loving voice that he only reserved just for his dear sister. She could tell all of that because she had been in some fake ones. It really hurt after she found out that they only used her to get to their goals and that they already had their special someone in their lives.

"Yes," she said to herself. "This time, it _is_ different. This time is worth of opening my heart, to be human again..."

_I know it……and I know I'm right….._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~0~

**A/N: **So what do you think? I had a lot of fun writing this short story, and it's my first one on here so I really hope you enjoyed it.

Want to throw in some advices? Feel free to do so, they're welcome and I could use them. Hey practice makes perfect right? lol.

Don't forget to **review!** I would love to know what you think.


End file.
